narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Asura Path
The grants the user the ability to summon mechanised armor, augmenting their body with extra limbs and various robotic weaponry.Naruto chapter 551, page 6 This power was channelled into one of Nagato's Six Paths of Pain. Nagato's Asura Path Asura Path when it was alive.JPG|Asura Path when it was alive. Asura Path.JPG|The Asura Path. The Asura Path's body belonged to a tall, bald man with an unusual body shape, possessing a very thick neck, no ears and a large jaw. The Asura Path, like all of the six paths, possessed Nagato's Rinnegan. It was the only body to not have orange hair, simply because it had no hair at all. It had a vertical ring piercing on its nose, six spike studs all around its head, three studs on the top and bottom of each of its six arms, an enormous cylindrical stud on its chin, and two vertical studs on each of its upper cheeks. The body had three faces, each with a different expression, and two of which appeared from the sides of its head only when it removed its cloak in a fight: happy (its normal face), angry, and neutral. It also had a long, saw-like "tail" which stretched from his back over his head. Abilities This body was very different from all other paths, being more like an android. It was shown to have robotic inner workings, possessing six arms and three faces, and had a folded, serrated blade-like sash around its waist. It could also protrude a similar set of flexible blades from one of its arms. It could fire one of its left forearms off as a long-range projectile, and could pull out his arms to reveal and fire a cluster of segmented missiles at its targets. It could quickly propel itself forward with a burst of chakra from its boots, and could protract multiple blades and drills from its right arm in combat. Also, it could open up the crown of its head to release a powerful chakra blast that was capable of destroying numerous buildings at once. Its physical raw power was enough to rip Jiraiya's arm off and crush his throat with basic taijutsu moves, as well as to throw the Animal Path all the way into Konohagakure from the outskirts of the village. All of these abilities befitted the "warring demon" name that the Asura Path held, whilst giving it a considerably higher degree of versatility than the other paths had (aside from the Deva Path). In addition to its immense offensive power, the Asura Path's body was incredibly resilient to damage. It survived the detonation of a Lightning Release Shadow Clone, a massive punch from Chōza Akimichi, and a direct hit from Kakashi's Lightning Cutter. When weakened but not completely disabled, the Asura Path was still dangerous. Kakashi noted that he did not have enough chakra or stamina to completely destroy its body and it wasn't until Naruto attacked it with a Rasengan while in Sage Mode that it was rendered totally incapacitated. Despite being used frequently to provide heavy firepower, the Asura Path was readily sacrificed to protect the even more powerful Deva Path, acting as a human shield against Kakashi's Lightning Cutter. During Naruto's battle with Nagato, a set of the Asura Path's arms appeared on Nagato's body, possibly alluding that Asura Path's structure may be its actual powers rather than it completely being body modifications. One of the arms could detach to reveal a set of mechanical tendrils to restrain an enemy, while the other would transform into a small arm-mounted cannon.Naruto chapter 551, pages 6-7 Influences In Buddhism, the Asura Path is the realm of the demi-divine warring demons. They are sent to this plane because of actions based on jealousy, struggle, combat or rationalisation of the world. Following a common depiction of Asura, this path has six arms and three faces, each of which display a different emotion. References